MARRIAGE REGRISTATION
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Insiden kecil saat mendaftarkan pernikahan KAISOO/KAI/KYUNGSOO


"Selamat pagi sayang~~"

"Hmmm.. Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya saat Aku membersihkan gigiku

"Bangun sayang~"

"Ini sudah banguun" Aku melirik di belakang punggung. Kyungsoo masih setia terpejam seraya memelukku erat. "Kenapa Kau bangun pagi sekali~"

"Ini sudah siang Kyung.. Sudah pukul sepuluh sekarang"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya untuk melihatku dari cermin "Kenapa cuacanya masih dingin sekali~~"

"Hahha.." Aku berbalik menghadapnya, memegang kedua sisi kepalanya agar Kyungsoo menatapku. Matanya tetap terpejam. Sangat imut. "Kau lupa? Hari ini Kita harus mendaftarkan pernikahan kita"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya "Tidak bisakah esok hari?"

"Tidak sayang.. Kita sudah lama menundanya. Rencananya mendaftarkan satu minggu setelah pernikahan tapi Hyung memberikan hadiah bulan madu selama satu bulan"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau pulang. Hampir tiap hari menghajar habis tubuhku" Kyungsoo mengadu "Bahkan tadi malam masi kau lakukan sampai pagi. Padahal Kita baru sampai rumah" Kyungsoo mencebil "Aku masih mengantuk"

"Hahahh.. Maaf.. Kau sangat menggoda tadi malam"

"Ck.."

"Bersihkan dirimu dan bersiaplah, Aku sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen persayaratan, setelah selesai bersiap, Kita akan segera berangkat kesana" Aku menjelaskan

"Ya ya ya.. Terserah Kau saja" Kyungsoo melepaskan semua pakaian di depanku dan berjalan menuju shower. Pantatnya bergoyang indah membangkitkan hasratku. Entah Kyungsoo sengaja menggoda atau tidak, Aku segera menyusulnya menuju Shower dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menciumnya penuh hasrat.

"Jongin cukup" Kyungsoo menghentikan ciuman

"Satu Kali Kyung" Tanpa bisa mengelak Kami melakukannya di kamar mandi.

Aku dan Kyungsoo sampai di tempat pendaftaran pernikahan tepat pukul dua siang. Kami berangkat kesana dengan tergesa agar bisa sampai sebelum kantor itu tutup. Aku segera menyeret Kyungsoo tepat setelah dia selesai bersiap. Kyungsoo mengomel sepanjang perjalanan karena Aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat saat itu.

"Selamat siang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa wanita yang duduk di meja pelayanan publik

"Kita akan mendaftarkan pernikahan" Jawabku

"Baik. Ini daftar dokumen persyaratan yang harus kalian siapkan"

"Kita sudah membawanya" Aku berucap yakin

"Baik. Silahkan isi formulir ini dan tolong berikan dokumen persyaratan, saya akan memeriksa kelengkapannya" Aku menerima formulir yang wanita itu berikan dan melihat formulir tersebut seraya mengisinya"Kalian sudah menikah berapa lama?" Tanya wanita itu

"Satu bulan yang lalu" Jawab Kyungsoo malu

"Waah.. Pengantin baru yaa.. Kalian sangat serasi" Ucapnya

"Terima kasih" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

"Maaf dokumennya" Wanita itu meminta

Kyungsoo melepas tas yang berada di punggungnya dan membuka tas itu untuk mengambil dokumen

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo berbisik padaku

"Hmmm.." Aku menoleh padanya

"Sepertinya.. Kita salah membawa tas"

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Di tas ini tidak ada dokumen yang telah Kau siapkan"

"Tapi.. Kau bilang tadii"

"Itu salahmu karena segera menyeretku tanpa memeriksa isi tas terlebih dahulu" Kyungsoo mengadu

"Karena sudah siang sayang"

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kita tidak akan kesiangan"

"Habisnya Kau sangat menggoda tadi" Ucapku

"Kau bilang melakukannya satu kali tapi Kau melakukannya lebih dari sekali"

"Tubuhmu tidak cukup dirasakan satu kali sayang" Jelasku

"Kita jadi terburu-buru sehingga salah mengambil tas" Omelnya

"Ehem.. Maaf" Wanita itu menyela

Kami berdua menoleh kearahnya secara bersamaan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat percakapan yang kami lakukan. Aku dan Kyungsoo sadar dengan apa yang telah kami bicarakan. Aku membulatkan mataku dan menggaruk tengkuk karena malu dengan pembicaraan yang ku lakukan, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Maaf saya memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi lebih baik hal ini bisa kalian bicarakan di rumah. Kalian bisa kembali esok hari dengan membawa dokumen persyaratannya" Wanita itu menjelaskan

"Maaf.. Maafkan Kita" Aku menundukkan kepala pada wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak masalah" wanita itu tertawa canggung.

Kami pun pulang dengan rasa malu berharap esok bukan wanita itu yang melayani kami, sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dan mengatakan dia sangat malu selama perjalanan pulang.


End file.
